It's All Coming Back
by SheShoutsFreedom
Summary: Hermione rememberes what she had with Draco... and she finds out how much it all meant to her.


Hey. :] This is my first post since… Three years ago. I'm sorry if this fic doesn't really make sense. :( I was just listening to the song, and then all sorts of things popped in my head as every stanza started playing. Hehe. I still hope you guys like it, though. Please review! It's highly appreciated.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed_

_If I just listened to it_

_Right outside the window_

There were nights when I would just think of Draco, nothing else. My heart was frozen. I was numb. I couldn't feel him anymore. He wasn't there anymore. And then I just cried.

Nothing else could stop me. They would just... flow.

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust_

_And I just knew my eyes were_

_Drying up forever_

There were days when I wouldn't think at all. I was still numb. I still couldn't feel him. But my eyes just wouldn't shed anymore tears. It wasn't worth it.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

I never really knew why you left. But I had to move on. I knew I had to.

_But when you touch me like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_I just have to admit_

_That it's all coming back to me_

_When I touch you like this_

_And I hold you like that_

_It's so hard to believe but_

_It's all coming back to me_

_(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

But then I remembered your fingertips on my skin. I remembered how I trembled against it. I remembered how you held me tight while your lips were entwined with mine. Your hands explored me. Almost like you were claiming me, like you wanted to own every inch of me..

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things I'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than any laws allow_

_Baby Baby_

This was wrong. I vowed I'd never do it again. I vowed I'd never come back. Strange thing was, it felt so right. It felt so right, Malfoy. I just couldn't believe myself. I found myself coming back to you for more. The nights I spent with you were magical yet my mind told me it was wrong. My heart was just screaming to me that it was you, Malfoy.

_If I kiss you like this_

_And if you whisper like that_

_It was lost long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you want me like this_

_And if you need me like that_

_It was dead long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_It's so hard to resist_

_And it's all coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

_But it's all coming back_

No matter how hard I tried to stop, still. You just kept on coming back to my mind. That memory kept on coming back. The memory of your fingers and your lips. It was so long ago, Malfoy. It was 3 years ago. It was nothing to me anymore. Or was it?

_There were those empty threats and hollow lies_

_And whenever you tried to hurt me_

_I just hurt you even worse_

_And so much deeper_

I remembered how you hurt me. Not purposely but you still did. I knew you never meant them. You were just putting on a show so they wouldn't find out about us.

"Shut up, mudblood. You're disgusting. You're worthless." you said with all the hatred and all disgust you could muster. I don't know what triggered my anger, but I just poured it all out.

"Mudblood? That's all you could say, Malfoy? You're disgusted with me because of that? YOU should be disgusted with yourself. You worship a stupid excuse for a lord. A half-blood too, at that! All you do is follow daddy dearest because you can't do anything. As a matter of fact, he's a stupid excuse of a father too!" As I said those last words, I knew I would regret it. You looked at me with your grey eyes. Your beautiful grey eyes.

The passion was drained from it.

_There were hours that just went on for days_

_When alone at last we'd count up all the chances_

_That were lost to us forever_

After that you never talked to me, never looked at me. In other words, I probably didn't exist to you anymore. I counted up the times when Harry or Ron were to busy to notice what I was doing or where I was. When we could be together, when we _should _be together. But no. Nothing happened.

_But you were history with the slamming of the door_

_And I made myself so strong again somehow_

_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

I cried, Malfoy. For heavens sake, I cried for you of all people. Eventually, I didn't care anymore. At least, I tried not to care. And I just went on. I barely thought about us after that. I barely thought about you. I just told myself that you meant nothing.

_But if I touch you like this_

_And if you kiss me like that_

_It was so long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you touch me like this_

_And if I kiss you like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

Oh but it meant everything, didn't it? Everytime I remembered you. I just thought of how I stupid I was for letting you go just like that, Malfoy. Because for a second, you meant everything to me.

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things we'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than all your laws allow_

_Baby, Baby, Baby_

You were practically the only one who knew me. Yes, almost better than Harry and Ron. I never felt used around you. I felt like you loved me for who I was inside and out. Turns out you didn't did you? BLOODY HELL, MALFOY! Please, please stop it. Stop coming back to my mind. I don't want to think of us being together again, please? Just… Please?

_When you touch me like this_

_And when you hold me like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_

_And when I see you like that_

_Then we see what we want to see_

_All coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_

_All coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

**BANG! **

My door flew open. The first thing I saw was grey eyes. Those beautiful grey eyes.

"Malfoy?" I said incredulously. You said nothing. You just came closer and closer and… closer. I could feel a familiar feeling landing on my lips. You kissed me with so much passion the tears started coming back.

Our hand were all over each other were all over each other with the same longing, desire and passion we had that night. My hands were in your hair. Your hands were lifting up my shirt…

And that night happened again.

_If you forgive me all this_

_If I forgive you all that_

_We forgive and forget_

_And it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_

_And when I see you like that_

_We see just what we want to see_

_All coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_

_All coming back to me_

_I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

We lay on the bed smiling at each other.

"Forgive me, Draco?" I looked at him apologetically.

"I forgive you, love. I've forgiven you a long time ago." You said pushing a loose strand away from my face. I closed my eyes and cherished the loving moment.

"Forgive me, love?" I said nothing and just kissed him. Hard.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"I love you more. More than ever, Hermione Granger."

Nothing else mattered anymore. The past, the future didn't matter. Just as long as I had you and you had me…

_(It's all coming back to me now)_

_And when you kiss me like this_

_(It's all coming back to me now)_

_And when I touch you like that_

_(It's all coming back to me now)_

_If you do it like this_

_(It's all coming back to me now)_

_And if we, , ,_

A/n: Whoa. I hope you guys like it Please please review? :D LOVE!

~SheShoutsFreedom


End file.
